


Nós Morreremos Juntos

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Episódio, Fanservice, Fluffy, M/M, Missing Moments, Style Week, Style Week 2019, super best friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Após a cirurgia, Kyle recebe a visita de muita gente, especialmente daqueles que ele mais amava, incluindo seu super melhor amigo Stan, aquele que passou por tudo para vê-lo melhor outra vez.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 7 – Super Best Friends || Missing Moment || Fluffy || Kyle Centred || +16 pelo Shounen-Ai ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Nós Morreremos Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!!
> 
> Enfim o último dia da Style Week, fechando com o tema Super Best Friend... Já sinto saudades de escrever esse meu Super OTP só de pensar que não terá mais fics bobas assim... ToT
> 
> Bom, quero dizer que essa fic é bem legal, mas assim como umas aí, é um missing moments, apenas para aquecer nossos corações com os fanservices criados por trás das cenas hehehh.
> 
> Certo, falarei mais nas notas finais!
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

A primeira coisa que Kyle viu ao acordar com sua visão embaçada, fora o teto branco e sem graça do hospital, local que ele passou horas esperando enquanto sentia seu corpo fraco e sua mente já perder o foco de tudo a sua volta. Por um momento, enquanto aguardava ele teve medo de morrer e deixar todos de sua família.

Por um lado, lá no fundo, sabia que onde quer que sua vó estivesse, a encontraria, uma das pessoas que ele sentia muita falta, porém, deixar seus pais, Ike, seus amigos mais queridos, e Stan... seu super melhor amigo.

Doía e Ky le queria mais que nunca vencer essa situação repentina que estava passando.

E bem, agora ele estava li.

Sabia que a cirurgia havia sido feita e tinha sido um sucesso, pois mesmo com o sedativo, podia sentir o desconforto em sua pele onde abriram mais cedo, e isso deixava-o feliz, pois tudo havia dado certo. E ao lembrar do que passou nesses dias, de como viu Stan se preocupar com ele, sua mãe que buscava outros métodos de fazê-lo melhorar mexiam com seu coração.

Ele não se irritou, nenhuma vez, com as intenções de sua mãe em buscar os produtos holísticos, afinal, ela estava preocupada e queria achar uma maneira melhor o ajudasse a melhorar sem recorrer à cirurgia. Sabia que ela sempre cuidaria dele independentemente da situação, tentando buscar os melhores caminhos para que nenhum dos lados sofresse.

Mas, havia aquilo que lhe emocionava tanto quanto as ações de sua mãe, que era seu melhor amigo, que estava muito preocupado com tudo o que acontecia, fazendo qualquer coisa para que Cartman doasse o rim. E também, as visitas recorrentes em sua casa, contando como havia sido a escola, como cuidava dele e o que faria para que tudo melhorasse.

Eles eram super melhores amigos, com certeza fariam qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para ajudar um ao outro.

O ruivo se remexeu na cama, virando sua cabeça para o lado e vendo Stan, subindo numa cadeira ao lado da cama para ficar a sua altura. O coração de Kyle pulou de alegria ao ver amigo e ele se sentou, sem que o moreno percebesse que estava acordado, porém, assim que o melhor amigo se arrumou no acento, virando-se para ele, Kyle pôde ver a expressão de surpresa surgir por um momento no rosto de Stan antes dos olhos do garoto se iluminarem e um sorriso cheio de felicidade surgir no rosto dele.

— Kyle!! — Stan o abraçou forte, tendo um certo cuidado para não o machucar. O ruivo retribuiu o gesto, ainda um pouco grogue devido ao sedativo, mas com o coração acelerado totalmente fora do ritmo.

Ambos permaneceram abraçados por um momento, até a porta se abrir e sua mãe e seu pai surgirem da entrada, correndo em sua direção e o enchendo de abraços por cima de Stan.

O ruivo se sentiu rodeado de amor e muito aquecido, um momento que ele queria eternizar ali para sempre, com as três das cinco pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, faltando apenas Ike, que provavelmente estaria na escola e sua vó, que falecera há algum tempo.

Quando todos se afastaram, assim que o médico surgiu pedindo cuidado para que não o apertassem demais devido aos pontos que corriam o risco de abrir, ele notou que havia mais pessoas ali, como os dois mexicanos que reconheceu vagamente da loja da Senhora Informação, o senhor e senhora Marsh, e a mãe de Cartman.

Todos com um sorriso no rosto por saberem como ele, e Cartman, que Kyle percebera apenas agora dormindo na cama ao lado, estavam bem.

— Como você está se sentindo, _bubbie_? — Perguntou sua mãe, com alegria em sua voz.

— Melhor, eu acho. — Confessou, ainda sentindo o desconforto do ponto e sedativo ainda agindo no corpo, contudo, muito contente por aquele momento.

Ele realmente sentira falta de todos, exceto pelos dois homens que não conhecia.

— Você parece bem melhor. — Disse Stan, com um sorriso cheio de alívio e felicidade estampada no rosto bonito.

— É, parece que a medicina normal realmente fez efeito. — Sharon adicionou, percebendo que mesmo que fossem remédios naturais, haviam coisas que a medicina “normal” resolveria.

Kyle apenas sorriu para ela e voltou sua atenção para o melhor amigo.

— Ei, obrigado por passar por tudo aquilo para salvar minha vida, Stan. — Kyle pôde notar as bochechas do amigo corarem, sorrindo timidamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cheio de orgulho por ter feito tudo aquilo.

— Cara, você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero que você morra antes de mim. — O coração de Kyle titubeou outra vez.

Ele sorriu, um pouco desconcertado com a última frase, sendo retribuído de forma carinhosa, aquecendo todo seu corpo.

— É. Ei, cara, estou feliz que você esteja melhorando, também. — Um dos mexicanos comentou, chamando atenção de Kyle, que ao encará-los, notou que ele se dirigia a Cartman, que estava acordando.

— Ei, o que está acontecendo? — Sua voz também estava afetada pelo sedativo.

— Kyle está melhor, Cartman, e tudo graças a você! — Começou Stan, mostrando a euforia em sua voz. Cartman, que não entendera o que aconteceu, franziu o cenho, dando a brecha para que o seu melhor amigo continuasse — Foi tudo um truque.

O ruivo observou, com orgulho, Stan explicar como havia feito o plano dar certo, no qual convencera a senhora Liane a tirar o bloqueio de rim de Eric e como o enganaram com catchup para que pensassem que o órgão havia sido realmente removido. Até mesmo o doutor entrou na explicação, mostrando seu papel em toda aquela encenação.

Kyle sabia que o plano era de Stan, óbvio, afinal, ele ouvira, mesmo que quase inconsciente, quando o amigo lhe contou que o salvaria e que torcia, temeroso, que o plano desse certo.

Era um plano audacioso enganar Cartman, afinal, o mais gordo odiava quando era engambelado e sabia que aquilo poderia haver alguma consequência futuramente, no entanto, o ruivo apenas se sentia alegre e extremamente orgulhoso por seu super melhor amigo.

— Eu estou MUITO PUTO!!! — Esbravejou o mais gordo assim que a explicação foi dada.

Senhor Garrison, que andava sumido, ou melhor, que Kyle não via há algum tempo devido aos dias em casa, até apareceu de repente no quarto e lhe entregou um livro, um tanto constrangedor, como um presente para a sua recuperação e mesmo que às vezes o homem parecesse não gostar de ninguém na turma, ele se sentiu contente por ter sido lembrado.

— Agh... Eu juro que vou matar vocês!! — Cartman gritou outra vez.

— Cuidado, Cartman, você vai acabar abrindo os pontos. — Alertou Stan com um tom zombeteiro.

Ele parecia muito feliz com a infelicidade do garoto e bem, mesmo que fosse um tanto errado, Kyle não podia deixar de achar engraçado, afinal, era Cartman quem estava ali e ele não podia deixar de aproveitar a chance.

Por isso, ambos os melhores amigos riram, pelo menos até leite sair pelo nariz de Kyle e Cartman achar engraçado, pois tinha ficado com o rim “estragado”. O ruivo não ligou, na verdade ignorou o fato e voltou a encarar Stan, que parecia um pouco preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, cara, isso deve ter algum tratamento. — Tranquilizou o moreno, que aliviou sua expressão.

— Cara, eu estou muito feliz que você esteja bem. Tive muito medo de perdê-lo. — Stan segurou a mão do amigo e apertou com força, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Kyle a soltou brevemente, após ser preenchido com o calor que vinha do corpo de Stan e enlaçou seus dedos mendinhos, fitando os olhos do melhor amigo.

— Não tenha medo, Stan, eu nunca morrerei antes você. Quando a nossa hora chegar, nós morreremos juntos para que assim nunca nos separemos. Eu prometo.

Stan corou um pouco naquele momento, fazendo Kyle, que também tinha as bochechas quentes, o achar fofo e o ruivo teria admirado por mais tempo que o amigo não avançasse em seu pescoço e o envolvesse em outro abraço.

— Seus malditos!! Eu quero MEU RIM DE VOLTA!!! Mamãezinha, por favor, eu quero meu rim de voltaaa... Está doendo muito sem ele, mamãezinha, por favor, faça esse hippie e judeu gays me devolverem ele... — Cartman começou a chorar manhosamente, criando todo o típico drama de quando queria que sua mãe fizesse algo para ele, enquanto a senhora Liane tentava acalmá-lo e conversar que agora isso não era mais possível.

Os melhores amigos apenas riram, com o som saindo abafado por conta do abraço caloroso que davam.

— Muito obrigado, Stan. Você é o maior Super Melhor Amigo do mundo. Eu te amo, cara. — Kyle sentiu o braço de Stan se apertar mais sobre suas costas, fazendo seu peito se aquecer ainda mais, se é que fosse possível.

— Eu também te amo, Kyle.

O ruivo também apertou o braço, com ambos ficando naquela posição por mais algum tempo até Sheilla e Gerald se juntarem á eles novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Bom, essa aqui acho que foi tranquila, acho que não reclamei nenhuma vez! kkkk.
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Como eu queria fechar a fic do dia 1 com a do dia 7, eu pensei nesse final!! Na verdade, a fic do dia 1 foi feita apenas para que o dia 7 desse certo kkkk. E no fim deu, por isso eu coloquei aquele final do Stan sofrendo mesmo a gente sabendo o que acontecia. E assim como é uma continuação, eu fiz apenas um Kyle Centred para que complementasse os sentimentos de ambos os lados.  
> Gostei de como ficou o resultado, é muito fofa e despretensiosa, apenas para mostrar como os nossos meninos são muito importante um para o outro!! E sim, eu adoroooo encher de fanservices desses missing moments do canon kkkkk.
> 
> Enfim, eu fico triste pela semana ter acabado... Eu estava me divertindo muito fazendo três fics por dia pra adiantar as coisas, pensando em plots simples que é um treinamento ótimo para que eu não fique fazendo fics gigantes e complexas. Eu aprendi que posso simplesmente criar coisas simples, curtas com qualquer plot e ver que simplesmente ficaram bons, fofos, bonitos. Claro, eu ainda amo poder destrinchar tudo, mas é bom que eu possa, mesmo com pouco, demonstrar o quanto esse shipp é importante pra mim e, principalmente, como os dois se amam! <3
> 
> Espero que todos tenham se divertido com essas fics, sejam da [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) ou da @Pixelcrow dedicadas especialmente para o melhor casal do show (sorry Creek Shippers) <3 E me desculpem pelo atraso!  
> Espero também que tenham gostado dessa fic!!
> 
> É isso! Não sei quando voltarei aqui, mas será em breve! Tenho 3 caps de fics aí em andamento, então logo estarão prontos!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
